To Crown a Cat
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: (Overwatch Mafia AU) Under the guise of an unsuspecting florist, Kallista Kaines, known as the elusive hacker extraordinaire, is suddenly sought out by one of her many clients for a simple and paid request. Without warning, she is suddenly pulled into the dark, seedy underbelly of the world that she tiptoed through.
1. Arrival

The sun had set and stained the once blue sky with vibrant hues of oranges, purples, indigo, the back streets of the bustling city of Dorado was filled with the locals on the search for the best deals the various shops offered. The scent of sweets, various foods and spices wafted through the main street and tapered out as the streets continued on towards the inciting golden sands of Dorado's beach.

The beach was one of Dorado's main attractions, normally crowded with those on vacation, children's laughter as they built sandcastles, played in the crystal blue waters with their family, and others just lazily lounged on the beach. It was a bit cooler tonight, all of the families were on their walks home, or had their evening walk.

All the shops were closed except for one floral shop.

Kallista carefully wrapped a dozen of roses that had yet to bloom, a request from the customer, she wrapped them in her boutique's signature colors, black, white and pastel green and finally covered them with a plastic shield before she handed it to the man dressed in black.

Black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow,

Black dress trousers with a basic black belt with a designer looking belt buckle,

A thin sepia colored scarf,

And nice dress shoes.

He didn't wear many accessories, a simple but expensive looking wrist watch, no wedding band.

Just by his looks alone, she could instantly tell that the man was not from the area and she had seen the man two days prior before he came into her shop. As she passed by it sounded like the man had asked one of the locals for directions but she knew better. Whoever the unknown man was he was he was in Dorado for a reason.

"How long have you been living here in Dorado?"

The man's voice was low, deep in octave, every word that came from his mouth felt as if it had authority, strength behind it.

"I've lived in Dorado my whole life, I just recently opened my shop about five months ago," Kallista replied with a small smile.

"Oh? So you're native here then?"

"Yes. Are you on vacation with your wife?" Kallista questioned. She knew that the man wasn't married, she already noticed that the man didn't have a wedding band. In the back of her mind, she knew that that the man was fishing for something in the guise of small talk.

A deep rumble of a chuckle came from the man at the mention of "wife"

"I'm flattered you would think that I'm married but I am not. These are for a friend,"

"I apologize for assuming!" Kallista replied with a feigned surprise.

"It's fine...How long until the roses bloom?"

"With these specific roses, a day or so...maybe a little bit sooner," Kallista replied

"Ah, ok. Hopefully, I can get them to my friend before then," the man said as he studied the roses.

Kallista quickly studied the man's feature, dark olive like skin, stern cognac like eyes, a few scars, neatly trimmed facial hair, his hair short with a slight curl to it.

Definitely not a local from Dorado.

"All of your flowers are beautiful. I can see all of your hard work and dedication that you put into growing them." he began as he looked around the open air boutique.

"Yes. It's something that I've wanted to do since I was a child. I am happy that I'm able to follow a dream of mine," Kallista replied.

"Ah...following your dreams...that's admirable and it seems like you're doing well. I was asking for more floral shops in the area and all of the locals I spoke to recommended you...which says a lot,"

"I'm flattered," Kallisa smiled.

"Well then...I won't take up any more of your time. I've already paid you correct?"

"Yes, you requested no receipt as well," Kallista replied as she looked up the previous transaction.

"Wonderful...also I don't think I ever asked for your name,"

"It's Camilla...here please take a business card," Kallista said as she handed the man her business card.

"Camilla...thank you. I'll be sure to come back before I head back,"

"Sounds good. I hope to see you soon. Thank you for your patronage," Kallista said as she watched the man leave her shop.

A sigh slipped past her lips and soon her fingers were gliding across a holographic keyboard in hopes to find out who this man was.

_Dillan Berardinis, CFO of Hypogen Technologies._

She knew the name and information about the man was fake.

All of it.

* * *

A day had passed since she had seen the man, Kallista had her suspicions about the man but figured it was best to have a hands-off approach. If she were to see the man again and approach her, she would then take action, but until then, she continued as normal.

Caramel Iced Coffee from her favorite local coffee boutique, responding to emails from clients and friends, spending her time at her shop tending her flowers and online orders, and then return home. Only this time when Kallista returned home there was something different. There were a dozen of fully bloomed roses on the doorstep.

Cautiously she looked around to see if anyone had trailed her or were watching her, no one. Hesitantly she picked up the roses and read the attached note.

_8 PM_

The roses were no doubt hers and the fact that they were here confirmed her suspicions about the man who went by the name of Dillan. Kallista glanced at her cell phone and the time, it was 7:45 PM, she had 15 minutes to prepare for whatever the man had planned. Her curiosity piqued as to what the man could want and for him to seek her out at her home. Kallista entered her apartment to prepare herself for whatever was to come her way.

Things like this didn't happen very often, her location was usually the hardest thing to find, she was hard to find, she wanted it that way for obvious reasons. The hacker extraordinaire, the woman who rivaled the government's own intelligence departments, a wanted woman hidden in plain sight. She weaved her way into any technology with her sticky fingers, taking information that she needed and left ruin in her wake. She was a dangerous woman that could bring down CEOs, politicians, cities, states, nations and countries alike, she could do it with just a few simple keyboard touches.

A woman with so much power, of course, they would want someone like her.

* * *

Kallista looked at her watch on her wrist before she went over to the door and opened it slowly. She saw the same man who casually leaned on the side of a sporty black coupe.

"They blossomed like you said they would," he began.

"They are my flowers,"

"That they are," he chuckled.

"You've been here for a week...watching me. Is there something you want?" Kallista questioned the man.

"Good eye. But I will say I enjoy watching you work and blend in,"

"I'm not sure if that would be a compliment or borderline unsettling,"

"Take it as you will,"

Kallista scoffed at the man's comment and shifted her stance, arms crossed, her weight shifted on her right side.

"What do you want Reyes?" Kallista was the first to break the silence.

"I need your assistance with a matter," he began.

"What is it?" Kallista scoffed.

"Your presence,"

"My presence?"

"Yes, I know that this borderline breaching the contract we established but this isn't for Phoenix Arms...this is for me personally," he continued.

"I don't do personal favors," Kallista replied.

"This isn't a favor, I intend to pay you in addition to what Phoenix already owes you once you complete their task,"

"How much?" Kallista questioned.

"An addition 100 grand which would make your total gains, 600,000 USD,"

Kallista looked him from head to toe, she had never met the man but she knew of him, Gabriel Reyes, the boss of the small company called Blackhawke Corps, but worked on the behalf of her current client, Phoenix Arms. She quickly connected the pieces together, Blackhawke Corps did the dirty work while Phoenix kept their 'clean' appearance.

The offer was at least decent in her standard, especially just to have her presence, and sure everyone wanted money, but what would be the aftermath what would come after.

"Come from behind the screens and stretch your legs a bit,"

"Funny. How long will I be gone?" Kallista questioned.

"Hopefully just for a night,"

"Hopefully?" Kallista questioned.

"It depends, the night is young...unless you have a curfew," Gabriel quipped. Kallista scoffed at the man's comment.


	2. The Actor & Actress

"You want me as your date…I heard you correctly?" Kallista questioned.  
"Not as my date, but my _fiancé. _There is a difference," Gabriel replied as he kept his attention focused on the nearly empty freeway.  
"Fiancé huh..." Kallista trailed off as she turned her attention to the skyline of Dorado.

Normally, she wasn't curious about her jobs as long as she was paid in a timely manner and kept her mouth shut. But now, her curiosity had been piqued.

"You've asked me this question nearly three times, you shouldn't be surprised with my answer by now," Gabriel replied as he effortlessly sped down the freeway, switch lanes when necessary.  
"I'm just surprised, out of all of the women you could have, you pick me," Kallista replied.  
"Sure, I could have any celeb as a pretty and silent arm piece, but that's not what I want. I want someone quick thinking, head on their shoulders and be able to read a room," Gabriel replied simply.

"Ok, there's actors for that," Kallista replied.

"You're more **real** than they are, "Gabriel replied. Kallista turned to study the man, she had to admit she was caught off guard by the man's response, especially since this was their official meeting.  
"You think so highly of me when this is our first meeting," Kallista replied, Gabriel, chuckled slightly.  
"We've talked enough for work purposes for me to comment, and besides you're being paid. If you want to be paid in full…well, I'm sure you'll do a good job," Gabriel chuckled slightly. As he maneuvered the vehicle to an off-ramp.  
"Charming," Kallista replied.  
"A British accent? Keep that up and they'll love it," Gabriel added. Kallista glanced at the man next to her and sighed.  
"How long am I keeping up this charade?"  
"Just for the night," He replied.  
"Anything I should know?" Kallista asked as she looked at her manicured nails.  
"We've been engaged for five months, known each other for two years, we met at a flower shop, and I'm sure you can easily craft a false life about yourself so I'll leave that to you," Gabriel replied casually as he continued to drive.  
"And the engagement ring? I can't be a fiancé without an actual ring now can I?" Kallista quipped as she extended her left hand and wiggled the finger where the ring should be.  
"Don't worry about that. Just be prepared to follow my lead," Gabriel replied as he maneuvered the sleek ebony sports car in line with other cars.

Kallista turned her attention to the glamorous and brightly lit Spanish Villa and the troves of glamorous looking people. Just from the initial glance, Kallista saw socialites and celebs that she had come into contact with while she worked in the United States and occasionally in Mexico.

"If I knew we were coming to a place like this I would have dressed for the occasion," Kallista commented.  
"You look amazing how you are now. Besides your French made crop sweater, designer pencil skirt and heels, you look real," Gabriel replied as he kept his attention ahead.  
"Either you know your designers or you've been paying too close attention," Kallista began.  
"Both. I should know about my fiancé and the things that she wears," Gabriel replied and finally turned to the woman a smirk on his lips, Kallista took a quick side glance at the man as he leaned over to the glove compartment and opened it.

Her crystal blue eyes focused on the small box that he pulled from the glove compartment and watched as he closed it. Slowly the line of cars diminished and soon it was their turn to valet their car.  
"Your hand," Gabriel began as he held out his hand, Kallista slowly gave the man her hand and watched as the man slid a ring on to her finger.

The ring opened the small box and slip a ring on to her ring finger. The band of the ring was simple with smaller diamonds encrusted near the large oval-shaped diamond, the main focal point of the ring.

"You have good taste, sir," Kallista said sarcastically as the passenger door opened and a hand extended out for her to take.

"You're right, I do," Gabriel smirked as the passenger side of the car open and a hand reached in.  
"Oh! Thank you," Kallista said as she took the valet boy's hand. Gabriel smirked as he got out of his car and walked passed the second valet boy that moved quickly to get into the man's car to park it.  
"Thank you," Gabriel nodded.  
Kallista smiled and thanked the valet boy again before she turned her attention to Gabriel next to her. Kallista watched as he gently took her hand and placed a kiss onto it and then to the ring finger.  
"I didn't know you were such an actor," Kallista smirked.  
"I am a man of many things, I'm sure you're able to relate," Gabriel replied as he began to lead her into the mansion, her arm interlocked with his.  
_"Liam-!"_  
Gabriel glanced over his shoulder in the direction of where the person had called him, he stopped as he saw a familiar face greeted him.  
"Well, Well, Well…if it isn't Trent Collins," Gabriel smirked  
"I'm surprised you decided to show your face here you're usually so…_busy_," the man known as Trent Collins trailed off as he noticed Kallista that stood silently next to Gabriel.

Kallista silently scanned over the man, he was tall in stature nearly the same height as Gabriel, blonde hair, brown eyes, tanned skin from what looked like to be from sitting on the beach for long periods of time.

A colleague or a friend of his.

"_Busy_…" Gabriel repeated. "This is my fiancé,"  
"Camille, A pleasure to meet you," Kallista began as she extended a hand for a handshake. Trent quickly looked over the woman before he took her hand and place a kiss on to her knuckles.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Trent began and quickly turned to Gabriel

"Holy shit Liam, is this what '_busy_' is?" Trent said as he quickly glanced at Gabriel and then back to Kallista.  
"It sounds like you've been talking about me, Liam. I feel as if I'm at a disadvantage," Kallista said gave the man a coy smile.

"I couldn't help myself," Gabriel shrugged with a smirk.

"You know what they're gonna say right?" Trent began.

"I've told them several times. So here she is," Gabriel replied. Kallista' eyebrow quirked as she listened to the two men, her curiosity piqued again. She knew that he purposely left the important details out of the conversation as to why she needed to play his fiance.

"Lemme guess…" Trent began.

"It doesn't matter, it'll be over soon," Gabriel said as he carefully placed a hand on Kallista's lower back and began to escort Kallista into the Villa with Trent next to them.

The two men idly chatted as they were ushered into the villa's large hall and then went their separate ways. As they moved further into the villa they were greeted by the staff of the mansion and were offered a drink, decadent hors d'oeuvres as they made their way through a sea of people. Gabriel made sure Kallista stayed near him, she assumed for her own protection and to give off the appearance they were a loving couple.

During some of the conversations that Gabriel and Kallista were pulled into he chimed in quietly to fill Kallista in on smaller details, she could adjust accordingly as they exchanged pleasantries and meaningless chatter. Kallista knew too well how the treacherous and how quickly a person can change their tune within a second. She and Gabriel faced people could be, the people that Gabriel dealt with, the man had his secrets as did she

"Liam, your fiancé is just the cutest little thing I have seen in quite some time," an older woman dressed in a royal pantsuit and a white shawl draped across her shoulders began as she placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder to stop him.

"Lady Kensely, it's good to see you. How have you-"

"Spare me formalities Liam, I'm only here for one reason- to see your fiancé," The woman known as Lady Kinsley cut off Gabriel and brushed him aside to focus on Kallista. Kallista shot a quick glance to Gabriel before she focused on the woman that now circled her.

"My dear...you are just the _cutest_ little thing I've seen in a long time," the older woman began as she inspected Kallista from head to toe.

"Thank you, Lady -" Kallista began

"An accent too? Liam where did you find this one? A recent trip to England?" the older woman questioned the man as she circled around the woman. Gabriel was silent as he watched the exchange between the two women, Kallista was sure that he watched to see how well she would play her part as his fiancé.

"No, a trip to a flower shop with a colleague and a couple of coffee dates later," Gabriel began. Kallista's crystal blues eyes flicked to Gabriel and then to the woman who seemed to be focused on the ring on her finger.

"I will admit that I am a bit underprepared for this...inspection," Kallista began, the woman continued.

"Roses…?" Lady Kinsley began a spitfire of questions.

"Roses De Chloe," Kallista replied.

"Where did you graduate?"

"Massachusetts Institute of Technology-" Kallista replied.

"Undergraduate? Are you currently studying?"

"Masters, and I am considering pursuing a Ph.D.,"

"How old are you?" Lady Kinsley stopped in front of the Kallista and stared directly in the eyes. Kallista hesitated for the woman's unabashed questioning. Kallista coolly brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear and spoke.

"I just recently turned 33,"

Lady Kinsley glanced over Kallista once more before she gave her an approving nod and smirk.

"You passed...for now," the older woman smiled.

"I didn't know I was walking into a test," Kallista replied.

"I didn't know either," Gabriel spoke up as she moved to stand next to Kallista and casually wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know why you're here Liam, I suppose she's a bit naive when it comes to what you 'do'" Lady Kinsley scoffed.

"My professional and personal lives are separate Lady Kinsley," Gabriel replied. The woman scoffed as she gracefully snapped up one of the slender champagne glasses from the tray wielding staff they passed her.

"Hopefully it stays that way, Liam," The two watched as the older woman turned heel and left the two alone.

"Well that was unexpected," Kallista commented, Gabriel sighed.

"That's normal for her but I didn't expect to run into her so soon," Gabriel whispered as he began to gently escort Kallista through the crowd.

"Why **are** you here, Liam?" Kallista questioned, emphasizing on the man's alias, Gabriel chuckled softly as he leaned to her ear and moved his hand from the small of her back and to her waist.

"To prove a point and gather information. Stop asking questions,"

"If I remember correctly there was nothing in this deal that said that I couldn't ask questions," Kallista replied.

"You're right but it's probably in your best interest that you don't," Gabriel replied.

"I'm sensing something ridiculous," Kallista replied coolly.

"You have nerves of steel I might add," Gabriel smirked as he continued to act as if they were locked in an intimate exchange.

"I may have to charge you extra for going into this blind," Kallista smirked.

"Then you're going to have to do more," Gabriel said as he took her hand in his. Distracted by their conversation and how close the man had gotten to her she didn't realize the man had been leading her towards the large staircase.

* * *

"So Gabriel...this is your fabled fiance," a woman with short chocolate brown hair and a slight accent began as she eyed Kallista from head to toe.

Kallista gave the woman a small smile as the woman continued her critical stare, unbothered Kallista held her head high. Kallista stole a glance at the young woman that sat next to the seemingly older woman. She had the same features as the woman, the chocolate brown hair, round honey brown eyes, flawless looking tanned skin, Kallista assumed that the girl was the woman's daughter.

With a few quick glances, Kallista was able to piece together what the man had gotten himself into, she assumed that he wanted to stop the advances of the young woman and so he recruited her to be his fiance.

"Please sit. I apologize for my manners," the woman motioned towards the plush sofa. Gabriel nodded as he and Kallista sat down on the sofa. As Kallista sat, she felt the icy stare of the younger woman across from her but kept her cool.

"Welcome to my Villa, I am sure that Liam hasn't told you about me, my name is Sofia Alejandro and my daughter Natalia," Sofia began.

"A pleasure to meet you," Kallista replied confidently, she saw the woman's eyebrow quirk before she spoke again.

"You're British?" Sofia questioned.

"Half. My mother is Mexican and my father is British," Kallista replied.

"I see...what brings you here to Mexico instead of England?" the woman questioned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I am currently on holiday but I am going back to university to continue my studies," Kallista started.

"What are you currently studying? Have you not graduated?"

"I graduated years ago, I want to pursue the other half of my initial undergraduate degree in Foreign Affairs," Kallista replied.

"A second Master's degree? Which university?" the woman questioned, surprised.

"I considered going back to Oxford but someone doesn't want me to go," Kallista said as she glanced to the silent man next to her.

"I see...you sound like a seasoned traveler," Sofia commented. Kallista gave a slight nod.

"My mother and father traveled a lot, I guess I just naturally picked that up from them," Sofia nodded and glanced at the silent man, he had relaxed into the loveseat as he listened to the exchange between the two women.

"_So_…"

Kallista sighed inwardly as she knew that the woman was going to interrogate her just like Lady Kinsley did earlier but this time she was comparing her to Natalia, her daughter.

"You're engaged to Liam and you live temporarily live in Mexico," Sofia began.

"I do a bit of traveling around. I have a villa in Dorado, a loft in Bristol and a rental townhome near Harvard University," Kallista began.

"You sound pretty wealthy…" Sofia trailed off.

"My mother made sure that I understood how finances and stocks worked. So I capitalized on that and a little bit of help from my grandparents and of course my own funds as well," Kallista began "Oh and of course Liam inserts himself with my finances," Kallista said as she glanced at the man.

"I told you that you can't say no," Gabriel replied. Kallista smiled and place a piece of loose hair behind her ear, she made sure to show off the ring on her finger to both of the women. Sofia took a moment before she smiled slightly and began to speak.

"I will cut to the chase, seeing how Liam didn't tell you why you were here,"

"I thought I would be included in one of Liam's glamorous events he runs off to. I don't get to see him often…" Kallista trailed off.

"Our schedules clash and you were requested," Gabriel replied.

"I requested you. I wanted to see if you were a real person and not just some made up woman," Sofia spoke up.

"Making up women are we now Liam?" Kallista turned to Gabriel with an arched eyebrow.

"Never. I never gave your name because I respect your privacy, our privacy," Gabriel said as he looked towards the silently fuming Natalia.

"But…" Sofia began. "You are indeed real and therefore I will no longer attempt to play matchmaker with Natalia,"

Kallista stole a quick glance at the young woman who was clearly angry at the revelation of her existence. She made a mental note to make sure the woman would not bother her.

"Oh...I see…" Kallista glanced at Gabriel then to the woman again and finally to Sofia.

"I am glad you are smarter than you look and caught on quickly. It is a shame that my daughter did not catch on as quickly as you," Sofia commented as she looked at her daughter who stood up and promptly left the room.

"Liam...I hope for your sake this is not a game. You know what happened to those who cross me, they deal with my husband," Sofia began as she looked firmly at the two.

"I wouldn't dare. I am just...protective of my fiance is all," Gabriel replied as he took Kallista's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Kallista looked at the man and squeezed his hand to further the show of affection. The women's eyebrow quirked as she watched the two.

"You'll get your meeting with my husband," Sofia said as she stood and exited from the room. Gabriel watched as the woman left and turned towards to Kallista with a small smile. The doors adjacent to them opened and a bodyguard to the women gestured them to leave.

"Good job," Gabriel commented as they leisurely walked down the grand staircase.

"Naturally," Kallista replied confidently. "Do I have to worry about your little crush, Liam? I would hate for her to embarrass herself,"

"I surprised you have so much bite, are you jealous?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Far from it. They know my face," Kallista replied as they stepped down on to the main floor and in the crowd of people.

"They don't know your name and they will have to go through me to get to you," Gabriel replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him. As if on instinct, she placed a hand on to his chest and looked up at him.

"Let's keep it that way. If I am contacted or approached by anyone connected to you, 500k for inconveniences," Kallista replied softly as she placed a finger on the man's lips.

"500k? You're an expensive fiance," Gabriel chuckled.

"My services are expensive. You knew this when you approached me," Kallista smirked.

"That they are," Gabriel replied as he gently caressed her cheek before he leaned seductively leaned down to her lips for a kiss when he suddenly he shielded the both of them with a hand from a camera flash. Gabriel shielded the woman with his larger form as he pushed away from the paparazzi.

"Ever so popular, even in the lifestyle," Kallista commented.

"Sometimes it has its perks but you know," Gabriel smirked as he began to lead the two to a more secluded area, away from the peering gazes.

"Oh now this is romantic," Kallista quipped.

"Of course," Gabriel said as she looked at the woman and began to shuffle in his jacket pocket and pulled out his cellphone, Kallista glanced at the man and then down into the villa's courtyard below.

"McCree…" Gabriel began. "No troubles on your side?"

Kallista half listened to the conversation, she made mental plans on how to keep her identity hidden from not only the man but also the people that she had met earlier. With her work, she was able to take vacations on the whim but in a matter of a few days, she would be returning back to her day job, a political commentator.

"Hey," Gabriel pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?" Kallista turned her attention to the man and how gently he took her hand.

"I suppose I should be getting you home, Miss Cinderella," Gabriel commented.

"I would appreciate that especially if my job is done here," Kallista replied.

"Quite," Gabriel said as he placed a kiss onto the woman's knuckles.

Kallista tilted her head as she smirked at the man, he smirked as well. Without another word, he began to lead her from the patio and through the crowd.

* * *

_"That's his fiance?"_

"Yeah, supposedly. Although, this is the first time we've seen her,"

"She's cute, I always knew that he had some class,"

"Amelie, Olivia, please. Everyone has their specific tastes to suit their needs,"

The two women glanced at the omnic man before they continued to watch the couple exit the villa.

"Well Maxi, what do you think we should do?" Olivia questioned.

"Maximilien please," the Omnic corrected the purple haired woman. Olivia waved off the man's correction as the silent woman silently sipped her deep crimson drink.

"We wait that's what we'll do," Maximilien replied


End file.
